Happy Birthday
by MoonWriting
Summary: It's Santana's birthday and Brittany decides to make it the best day ever.


_**I want to dedicate this story to my dear girlfriend **__**(drumgirlvaleska)**_ on her 21st birthday.

_**I hope everyone likes it, I wrote it with all my love. **_

_**Val, mi amor, this is for you! **_

* * *

A young blue eyed woman passed by a bunch of people on the street like a lightning, without even looking at them. They had to jump out of her way quickly cause she was looking at the floor muttering something to herself in a thoughtful way, and didn't even hear their rude shouting.

It was a cold early morning of autumn and the fallen leaves cracked under Brittany's feet while she rushed across the village, her head full of thoughts and plans. Suddenly she stopped, looked around for the first time since she left home, palmed her forehead with a 'Damn' and turned around to go back a couple of blocks, walking even faster than before.

One turn left at the bank and a few seconds later she was inside the Flowers shop.

'Excuse me, good morning, excuse me... Hey Sam!' A woman who didn't look friendly at all was blocking Brittany's way to the counter, where a blonde guy was waving at her.

'Hey Britt! Madam please let her come closer, she's got an order... I'll be with you in a minute'

'Thank you Mrs. Madam' The woman looked at her with a dissapproving look and turned around pretending to entertain herself with the flowers.

'So how are you B?' Asked Sam while checking the girl's order and writing something on it.

'So excited!' Answered Brittany clapping her hands. 'And tired... but it's worth it!' Clapped her hands again.

Sam smiled and called his mum who was in the back of the store, asking her for the bouquet. A moment after that Brittany was leaving the store with a beautiful bouquet of white, red and purple roses half opened.

'Goodluck!' wished the guy behind her as she closed the door with a wide smile in her face.

Brittany walked slower this time but still without looking around and the other people who were in their way to work had to keep jumping to the side in order to avoid a crash.

The flowers were beautiful, just like she wanted them to be. It didn't take so much time to choose them, it was clear from the begining they had to be roses. Half opened because she just liked them more that way... and the colors were pretty clear too. White because of true love, red because of passion, and purple... well it just popped in her mind. As her grandma always told her, she believed everything happens for a reason, so if that color popped in her head while thinking about the roses, there had to be a reason. Besides, Santana loved that color.

The blonde girl smiled again and smelled the flowers, letting the sweet perfume calm her down for a moment before looking for a key in her pocket to open the door of a nice old building and the apartment on the 4th floor. That day was going to be perfect.

Once inside, taking care and not making any noise, Brittany walked into the kitchen. They've been renting that apartment for 4 months already and everything was perfect. Santana and her went to a party the previous night so most probably she wouldn't wake up with any noises unless it was a bomb exploding in the building... but she didn't want to take risks so tried to make as less noises as possible.

The concentration on her blue eyes was admirable, making sure the toasts, jam, cereals and juice were well displayed on the breakfast tray. The final touch was a purple rose, the littlest one from the bouquet, right between the juice and the napkin. Perfect. Her eyes were glowing in excitement and happiness when she glanced at the clock. 10:00am. Brittany grabbed the tray and carefully took it to the bedroom. A little bit of sunshine was already coming through the window so the glimmer let her see the double bed where her woman was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but stand still for a while, looking at the beautiful Brunette lying on her side with her arms outstretched where there was supposed to be Brittany, sleeping next to her.

'Sleeping beauty' Whispered her, leaning over and softly caressing Santana's cheek. 'It's time to wake up baby'

Her girlfriend hummed lazily but smiling and opening just one eye. 'Hi baby... what time is it?'

Brittany just grinned and let her girl stretch and yawn opening the other eye too. She just loved those little things. Then laid on her stomach, her lips a few inches from the other girl's, their eyes looking right through each other. 'Happy birthday' she said, sealing it with a sweet kiss into which Santana smiled.

'Look, I brought you breakfast'

The blonde made sure her girlfriend was sitting comfortable and approached the tray to her, sitting by her side after that.

'Awww Britt! You are so sweet! Aww a purple rose, I love it!'

They both couldn't stop smiling and had a good time there, sharing the toasts, giggling and kissing.

Time passed without noticing and with one last lingering kiss Brittany lifted the tray and left the bed.

'Now go and get ready for your day, honey. Take your time, I'll be in the kitchen.' And with a wink she left the room leaving Santana smiling to herself, without moving, thinking about how amazingly kind her girlfriend was.

When Santana came out of the room, the first thing she saw was the beautiful bouquet of roses on the dinning table. She blushed and looked at Brittany, but she hadn't noticed her girlfriend coming, concentrated in the kitchen. The brunette's eyes glowing with a smile, approached the flowers and found a note between them: 'Happy birthday, love. B' next to a red little heart. Santana closed her eyes for an instant to smell the roses' perfume and then with her eyes full of tears, she walked over to Brittany and hugged her from behind.

'Thank you baby' whispered before the blonde could say anything, and kissed her neck. Brittany giggled and saying there was no need to thank her, leaned backwards to stroke her girlfriend's hair. The brunette gave her another lingering kiss on the neck, closing her eyes, feeling the touch.

'What are you making?' whispered again, paying attention for the first time to what the blonde was preparing in the kitchen.

'I'm making cupcakes' Replied Brittany proudly 'Chocolate and... strawberry' Saying this last word she bit one of the strawberries and Santana tickled her softly opening her mouth over the blonde's shoulder to eat the rest of the fruit.

The blue eyed girl insisted but couldn't convince her girlfriend to relax on the couch while she worked, so Santana helped her with the cupcakes. They turned on the radio and danced to the music laughing while waiting for the baking. Brittany put the cupcakes in a basket and grabbed her girlfriend's hand leading her towards the door. 15 minutes later they were sitting on a blanket in the beautiful park near their place. The spot was the best, next to the little lake, under a blooming tree, on the greenest grass. The sun was shinning and the temperature was warm. A soft cool breeze played with their hair.

'It's magic' Said Santana looking around and swallowing part of her cupcake. 'It's like the weather wanted to make your plan perfect'

'Plans' Corrected Brittany with a wink, gaining a giggle from the brunette.

'So what else have you planned, huh?'

'No no no, don't tease me with those eyes I'm not gonna tell you' the blonde ended the sentence with a peck and Santana let out a huff but wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist. Both were holding each other, looking at the calm blue waters of the lake. A few minutes later Santana started tickling Brittany, who seemed in trance. The girl jumped in surprise and tried to defend herself and counter with more tickles on Santana's waist but the brunette knew her very well and was already tickling her neck. There was nothing she could do and the laughing made her weak so she rolled on the ground and Santana laid next to her, stopping the tickles with a lingering kiss.

'That was mean!' accused Brittany breathing fast, arms crossed and pouty face, faking being offended.

'Oh come on B, you needed me to wake you up. Besides, I know you like my tickles' Saying this Santana tickled her neck softly with one finger, making Brittany giggle.

'Okay, okay... I forgive you because it's your birthday... don't look at me like that! Okay, I forgive you because I love you' Santana leaned forward to give her girlfriend another lingering kiss. 'And because from this position we can find shapes in the clouds' Said the blonde with a contagious happy smile.

So they took their time, lying in the park looking at the clouds and finding hilarious and curious shapes in them, their arms touching side by side.

The couple spent the most beautiful sunny hours in the park, walking hand in hand and saving the best memories. Beds of flowers, kisses, laughs and crazy faces became pictures.

When Brittany considered it was time to go, they walked back home and got ready to take a shower together with the excuse they had so little time to waste. After undressing and getting in the shower, both hugged tightly to feel the skin contact under the water. Then Santana kissed Brittany's shoulder softly and moved the kisses up her neck to the lips. They kissed slowly in perfect sync, their arms wrapped around each other, until lack of air. Their hairs didn't need to be washed so once their bodies were clean, it was time for Brittany's next plan.

An hour later they were in the cinema taking the tickets the blonde booked the previous day for a comedy. The movie was so funny they were still laughing at many 'Remember when...?' in their way out of the cinema and into the shopping centre.

'Baby, where are we going? I am hungry... you didn't let me buy popcorn' Said Santana when she finally stopped laughing and looked around, hand in hand with Brittany.

'Of course not, we'll have a proper dinner for your birthday! But first you need to choose your present'

'What!? A present? B, I thought the whole day was my present...'

'Uh uh the whole day is your birthday not your present, duh' Stated the blonde as it was too obvious, guiding her girlfriend into a nice shop.

'Are you sure you don't prefer this one?' Asked Brittany showing a light blue buttoned shirt with thin purple stripes.

'Nope, I'll take this one.' Answered Santana showing her a semi-transparent red buttoned shirt with little darker hearts.

'Awesome! It will look great on you'

A peck and a smile later... and of course after paying for the shirt, both young women finally headed to the restaurants inside the same the building.

Santana chose a pizza restaurant and they sat at a wooden table there, next to the window. The little restaurant was dimly lit and it had candles in every table. There were two more couples already eating and a group of young men and women had just arrived. The waiter didn't take long to approach to the girls' table and they ordered a big pizza and something to drink.

'I wasn't sure where you would want to eat... and I remember you said you would take a candle to McDonald's for my birthday's dinner so I didn't wanna steal your idea...' Confessed Brittany, as she owed her girlfriend an explanation. 'Luckily there are candles here!' She added, a little nervous.

Santana grabbed her hand into hers and looked her in the eyes, smiling. 'You are amazing' She said. This had a soothing effect on the blonde, who smiled back, relieved and happy. Her beloved girlfriend was having a great birthday, everything was going perfect. There was nothing that made her happier than making Santana happy.

The couple ate well while talking about random stuff, enjoying the evening. When they were ready to go, Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and both walked out.

Once the couple got home, passion bloomed in the air. Both young women wanted to show each other all the love living inside their hearts. The day was amazing and now they had to give it a prefect ending. Santana led Brittany to their room by the hand and as soon as the door was closed behind them, the blonde pushed her girlfriend against it. Their bodies were pressed against each other while they kissed deeply and slowly, but Santana couldn't touch Brittany because she held her hands over her head.

'I want you' Mumbled Santana into the kiss.

'You got me' Replied Brittany in the same way, and both smiled. 'Ok I know that wasn't what you meant' Blue eyes looked into brown eyes. 'I'll show you what is yours'

She sealed her words with a kiss and kept making out with Santana, separating their bodies a little and moving their hands. She guided Santana's hands caressing the blonde's stomach over her shirt and then she moved them up to her chest. Brittany could hear her girlfriend moan and smiled in the kiss, keeping the brunette's hands there for a while. Then she slowly guided her girlfriend's hands up her collarbones and shoulders, shivering to the touch and nibbling down Santana's neck. The brunette was eager to touch more and faster and Brittany knew it. Teasing her girlfriend like that would drive her crazy. After guiding Santana's hands slowly down to her thighs, she let them go to lift the brunette's shirt and toss it on the floor.

Santana didn't lose time and took her girlfriend's shirt off too, to wrap their bodies together in a tight hug. Skin contact, caresses, nail scrapping, kisses, nibbles, licks and hickeys. The brunette flipped possitions grabbing Brittany by the waist and said 'Jump' so the blonde did, wrapping her legs and arms around Santana while she held her on the back of her thighs and walked towards the bed, sitting there with Brittany on her lap.

'I love you so much, beautiful' Brittany sealed her words again with a lingering kiss, caressing Santana's shoulders softly.

'I love you more than I've never loved anyone' Replied Santana, looking her girlfriend deeply in the eyes. 'This has been the best birthday ever'

'It isn't over yet'

And with a smirk Brittany pushed Santana softly to lay down on the bed.


End file.
